The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to hydraulic assemblies for trimming and tilting the outdrive of a stern drive unit. A typical stern drive unit includes a pivot pin extending through the gimbal ring and extending outwardly of the opposite sides of the gimbal ring, and a pivot pin extending through the outdrive and extending outwardly of the opposite sides of the outdrive. One hydraulic assembly extends between the two pivot pins on one side of the stern drive unit, and another hydraulic assembly extends between the two pivot pins on the opposite side of the stern drive unit. Bushings surround the pivot pins inside the outdrive and inside the hydraulic assemblies. In order to provide easy assembly of the stern drive unit, clearance is provided between the bushings and the surrounding structure. This clearance results in a "clunk" as the stern drive unit is shifted into gear.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,295,139 Sept. 8, 1942 2,853,325 Sept. 23, 1958 3,193,335 July 6, 1965 3,194,614 July 13, 1965 3,424,503 Jan. 28, 1969 3,666,335 May 30, 1972 3,711,168 Jan. 16, 1973 3,801,209 Apr. 2, 1974 ______________________________________